


Touch

by yugidementia



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugidementia/pseuds/yugidementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty unfinished drabble. Jimmy/Gary. Verging on pornographic. </p><p>Gary’s drugged up at Happy Volts and Jimmy makes a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2 years ago for Bully Big Bang, but was unfinished. Probably forever a WIP.

Jimmy returned to the dorm in time to watch a few orderlies drag Gary out. Every kid in proximity was gathered to watch. How often did you get to see the school crazy toted off?

“They started taking his death threats seriously,” Petey informed Jimmy.

“You’d think they would have sooner.”

Jimmy pushed through the crowd and entered the dorm, Petey on his heels. He seemed to follow him like a lap dog.

“What do you think they’ll do with him?” Petey asked, nerves changing the pitch.

Jimmy kicked the soda machine until two clinked out. He handed the shaken one to Petey. “Am I supposed to care? He’s better off.” Jimmy mused before cracking his soda open and downing it.

“Better off?”

“He can’t bother us. So I don’t have to give him a beating. Everyone wins.”

“I guess,” Petey shuffled toward the couch.

Jimmy crumpled up his can, tossed it, and started to leave the room. “Jimmy?”

“What?”

“Will you check on him in a few hours?”

“Will you leave me alone then?”

“Yeah,” he choked out after clearing his throat.

A nap was in order to prepare for the trip to Happy Volts.

* * *

 

He woke up sometime after 9 P.M. He made quick work of changing into the uniform for the asylum; classmates ignored him as he left the dorm. He crept past all the prefects to the nerds’ hideout and found the path in the woods and skateboarded until he reached the gates. He hid his transportation in a dense bush, before venturing up the tree to bypass the fence and passed the only orderly posted outside. Jimmy had crouched through the halls, peeking into each cell. He had almost passed Gary’s; he didn’t recognize him in the loose, gray sweatpants and plain off-white wife beater. He picked the lock with an old pocket knife.

Gary hadn’t noticed the door open, his eyes focused on the wall ahead. Sitting on the bed, feet touching the ground. Jimmy shut the door behind him and gave Gary a once over.

“Gary,” he whispered.

Nothing.

“Hey, Gary.”

Nothing.

“Gary!”

Nothing.

He’d walked in the front of Gary. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Gary’s head gently rocked, no movement otherwise. “F-fuck off Hopkins,” Gary slurred.

Jimmy removed his hand like he got burned. “Petey wanted me to check on you, but you look fine to me.”

Gary stood and invaded Jimmy’s personal space. He craned his neck side to side.

“Are you suuure you didn’t j-just miss me? And to think, it h-hasn’t even been a whole day.” He pinched Jimmy’s freckled cheek.

“D-don’t know whatta do without me?”

Jimmy pulled Gary’s hand off of himself lightly. His fingertips dragged across Gary’s forearm, leaving goosebumps. “D-don’t touch mee, Jimmy-boya.”

“You mean like this?” Jimmy brushed along the length of his arm.

“I sw-swear I’ll ki-hmm,” Gary sighed when he felt the touch. He fell back onto his bed; he was too pumped with drugs to fight back.

“I thought you were going to kill me?” Jimmy huffed with an air of smugness.

“You shhould leave while I’m sstill unable to hurt you.”

“This is much more fun. Gary Smith can’t come up with a witty rebuttal. I’m going to enjoy this as long as possible.”

Jimmy removed his shirt and tied Gary’s wrists behind his back. “Just a little insurance.”

“Kinkyy,” Gary wheezed.

“Is this why you avoid physical contact?” He grazed his fingers around Gary’s shoulder. “I always thought you just had OCD or somethin’.”

“Well, I don’t like ta be t-touched by f-filthy animals like you. Might get some d-” Jimmy’s hand covered Gary’s mouth.

“Shhhh.” He palmed Gary’s jawline and moved to his ear. Gary murmured behind the hand.

“How’s this?” His hand scratched behind his ear down to middle of his neck. Gary’s foot swung and kicked Jimmy; he stumbled and fell to the floor.

“Get y-your hands off me.”

“I’m just doing you a favor,” he tipped his head to Gary’s lap. The bulge was more than slight.

“D-don’t think you’re special. Any two bit harlot can turn me on if they bump the right nerves.”

“Don’t be an ass. I could fuck you up if I wanted, Gary.” Jimmy regained his footing.

“I’m n-not afraid of you. And I’m too high to feel pain. Do your worst.”

Jimmy leaned his face over Gary’s. He raised a hand while maintaining eye contact. Gary visibly flinched, ready for a punch in the teeth. He was surprised to feel the hand in his hair, head forced forward, crushing his lips to Jimmy’s. Even if the idiot had the upper hand, Gary was determined to win, somehow. Jimmy opened his mouth to breathe and Gary forced his tongue in. He thrashed it around until Jimmy tried to repeat the action. Gary bit down before either could pull away. Jimmy tugged Gary’s mop of hair, counting on him feeling the sting.

“The fuck was that?” Gary mocked.

“Just enjoy it before I feel like bashing your skull in.”

Gary laughed.

Jimmy’s hands returned to Gary’s neck, moving everywhere. He leaned in, made sure to breathe heavily on the space between neck and ear. His tongue peeked out made a path up to the ear. He switched to teeth; nibbled on the left and then the right. He could hear soft grunts being stifled.

“Do you use this move on all your whores? Or am I special?” Gary managed.

Jimmy leaned onto Gary, resting his hands on the bed’s cushion. He found Gary’s collar bone just above the shirt’s neckline. He let his mouth hover before biting down and sucking ruthlessly. Gary grunted and bucked his hips. When Jimmy moved back, he saw the shape had turned a dark red.

Gary swung his feet in an attempt to hit Jimmy’s knees, but it didn’t have enough force. Jimmy put his full weight on Gary, laying on top of him. Gary initiated the kiss this time. He alternated between biting Jimmy’s bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. It was Jimmy’s turn to groan. He ground his hips, revealing his own enthusiasm.

Jimmy broke the kiss and brought himself back to Gary’s torso. His hands slithered under the thin wife beater. He made a few passes before pulling it off. It remained on Gary’s shoulders, behind his back. He blew cold air on each nipple, his hand tweaking them the entire time. Gary’s noises had neared pornographic in nature.

“If you don’t quiet the fuck down we’re going to get caught.”

“And?”

“Just be quiet or I’ll have to gag you too,” he growled between leaving hickeys.

“I think you just like bondage.”

“Shut up.”

Gary did dial down his expressions, but not to please anyone else.

Jimmy’s tongue made its way to the waistband of the sweatbands. He removed the barrier and threw it aside. He tongued the clothed erection; Gary cussed and betrayed his promise of silence.

“I told you to keep it down,” Jimmy hissed, hot air making Gary squirm.

“Are you going to fuck me or what?”

Jimmy was caught off guard; he hadn’t known how far he was going to go. The plan had been to tease and leave, but it had gotten more serious.

“Stop being a tease before I ruin these boxers. They’re the only clean clothes I have here."

“Well, uh…”

“Didn’t plan ahead? Typical. You’re predictable, James.” Progressively, the drugs had been wearing off. Gary was almost back to his usual snarkiness.

“Yeah I guess we can.”

“You guess? In that case, can you untie me dear?”

Jimmy undid his handy work and added the top to the pile, along with Gary’s. Gary used the distraction to change position to be on top. He nipped at any exposed flesh mercilessly.


End file.
